survivorfnfandomcom-20200214-history
Survivor- Island of the Youtubers
'''Survivor: Island of the Youtubers '''is the 33rd season of Survivor. Twists 12 Castaways No Tribe Switch Merge at 7 Castaways Summary For the 32nd season of Survivor, 2 teams of famous Youtubers competed in Japan for Sole Survivor. The two teams were Creators and Influencers. On Influencer, James and Tati feuded, and James controlled the majority of David, Tana, and Safiya. Tati and Shane were on the bottom. On Creator, there were two alliances, one of Pewdiepie, Grayson, and Ethan, and another with Nikita, Emma, and Jeffree. Jeffree and Pewdiepie leads both of their alliances. Influencer lost the first challenge, and the collective majority voted out Tati. Now stronger, Influencer won the next challenge. Pewdiepie's plan was for them to go to rocks if there was a tie, but Ethan and Grayson didn't want that, and joined forces with Jeffree's alliance and blindsided Pewdiepie. Unfortunately, Creator lost the next challenge as well, and the majority alliance sent Ethan home. However, the majority was crumpling, with Nikita and Jeffree becoming more arrogant and getting on everyones nerves. Shane was sent home next, with Influencer voting him out shamelessly. Tana did feel bad, and wanted to blindside James at the merge. There was no tribe switch, and Creator lost the next challenge. Jeffree and Nikita were certain that Grayson would go home, but Emma voted with Grayson, causing a tie. Jeffree flipped at the revote, sending home Nikita, who exited in tears. When the tribes merged, Jeffree wanted to get away from his tribe, and joined forces with James and his alliance. Emma and Grayson were on the bottom, and became friends with Tana and Safiya. They wanted to get out Jeffree, but he won Immunity, and Tana wanted to get out James. However, Safiya was against this, and voted with her original tribe and Jeffree, sending home Grayson. Safiya felt bad, and decided that James and Jeffree were too powerful. The two were now in a power alliance, with David as their goat. James and Jeffree wanted to get out Tana for voting with them. To make sure they would still have numbers, they got David to vote with them, and pulled off a huge blindside against James. Jeffree was furious, mainly at David. David, being very kind, apologized to Jeffree, and hoped they could be friends again, even choosing Jeffree to go with him when he won the reward challenge. Jeffree won the Individual Immunity. Emma was worried David would flip, and realized he was playing both sides. Her and her alliance voted him out, and it turned out that David voted with Jeffree, and David was caught whispering to Safiya to vote with him. Emma and Tana were worried Safiya would flip, and talked to her after tribal. She got mad at them for questioning her loyalty, and called them paranoid. Tana did not stand for this. And recruited Jeffree to get her out. Emma was against this idea, for Jeffree didn't have immunity. She ultimately realized that the jury would find Tana's decision dumb if they both made it to the end, and voted out Safiya with her. Tana won the Final Immunity Challenge, and took her alliance member, Emma, with her. At the Final Tribal Council, the jurors criticized Tana's laziness at camp and decision to get out Safiya, a goat. Emma was praised for her working her way from the bottom to the top. Emma's strategic mindset and kind behavior gave her the win and title of Sole Survivor. Episodes